


don't you fret my dear

by orphan_account



Category: League, League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Jhin - Freeform, Khada Jhin - Freeform, League of Legends - Freeform, Sona, Sona Buvelle - Freeform, jhin league of legends, jhin sona, jhinsona, league - Freeform, sona league of legends, sonajhin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: short sona & jhin ficheavily musically inspired by kingdom come - the civil wars
Relationships: Jhin/Sona, Sona Buvelle/Khada Jhin
Kudos: 14





	don't you fret my dear

A lengthy cerulean blue braid whipped against Sona's shoulder and down the length of her back as she flung herself over jagged rocks and heavy tree trunks embroidered with moss and ferns, hair and dress alike snagging on branches astray. 

Choking and spluttering for air- for any air at all, she shot a glance around at the daunting surroundings enclosing her. Scratches and deep cuts adorned her bleeding limbs, harshly torn open by the sharp briars pricking at her skin. Thorns stabbed into every nerve and joint it seemed, and desperate attempts at keeping gasps for oxygen silent ensured only the birds and mice of the forest heard her torment.

Chilling winds breezed through the weeping trees to sting the gash in her cheek as the nettles clung to her ankles were they to be barbed wire piercing her flesh with every step. Anguished cries spilled shamelessly from her throat only in her mind, as the wind quietly carried away her screams of desperation.

He'd catch up with her soon enough, she was sure of it. No cry loud enough would usher anyone to her rescue. Having only the stars above the darkened forest guiding her to safety, roots of twisted trees and bark entangled her more and more into an endless maze with every step. 

Dragging her cut and bruised feet over flowing streams of icy water and pulling her dress free from where it had been caught on ivory branches, she dared not stop running. Loose leaves crunched under her as she stumbled around blindly. Pieces of tattered fabric from her dress had long been forgotten behind her as she shot around the riverbend.

Crashing against a tree, she held herself against the trunk. The freezing temperatures bit away at her open wounds until the pain had subsided away into drowsiness. Exhaustion fell heavy on her eyelids and whilst she gasped endlessly for air, her hearing had been replaced with a harsh ringing in her ears. Only, it was a whistle - a whistle coming from another's lips.

Hands trembling with the cold, tears clouded her vision as she stared blankly into the shrouds of mist laying ahead. A hauntingly familiar voice accompanied the sound of a gloved hand methodically fiddling with the trigger of a gun as spoken words soon drowned out the soft melody of whistled notes.

"Found you, dear."


End file.
